DARKNESS - Der Eremit
“Tarot cards keep us enraptured! Open mind become the sage Let this unlock the cage! Ancient power... Darkest hour... Open your third eye and you'll see...” “Tarotkarten halten uns entrückt hin! Der Weise wird aufgeschlossen sein Lass dies den Käfig öffnen! Uralte Macht… Dunkelste Stunde… Öffne dein drittes Auge und du wirst sehen…“ (Machine Head – Killers & Kings) Dunkelheit. Überall schwarz. Ein Wesen. Unheilvolle Augen. Ausgebrochen. Mich dafür eingesperrt. In diesen Käfig. Aus Schatten. thumb|200px thumb|left|151pxBin im Wald. Bäume um mich herum. Nacht. Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Zwischen den Bäumen kriecht sie hervor. Hinter den Bäumen verschlingt sie die Welt. Beobachte den schmalen Weg. Transzendente Wahrnehmung. Für mich „Augen.“ Weg führt immer tiefer in den Wald. Noch am Anfang. Warte. Auf einen Mann. Sucht seine Tochter. Hat einen Zettel dabei. Bemalt. Bäume und...Ich. Tochter war hier. Wollte nach Hause. Kam vorbei. Habe sie gelockt. In den Wald. Bekam Angst, als sie mich sah. Ist weggelaufen und hat sich versteckt. Vor mir. Hat Zettel im Wald verteilt. Warnungen. Vor mir. Er sucht sie. Aussichtlos. Habe sie gefunden. Sie ist nun weg. Halte ihr Kleid. Ihr Name ist eingestickt: Jessica. Mann ist um den Wald gelaufen. Hat ihren Namen gerufen. „Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!“ Hat keine Antwort bekommen. Rief weiter: „Jessica, hier ist Papa, Papa Thomas.“ Jetzt im Wald. Hat ihre Spuren gefunden. Und einen Zettel. Geheftet an Baum. Seltsamer Baum. Mitten auf dem Pfad. Blatt bemalt. Kindliches Gekritzel. Zeichnungen von mir. „Folgt“. Mann blickt sich um. Schluckt. Geht vorsichtig weiter hinein. Hinein in den Wald. In die Dunkelheit. Ich teleportiere mich. Hinter ihm her. Mit Abstand. Scheint mehr und mehr meine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Farbe in seinem Gesicht entweicht. Taumelt leicht. Wirkt benommen. Stolpert etwas. Hält dann inne. Versucht sich zu besinnen. Schüttelt den Kopf. Bleibe hinter ihm. Folgt dem Pfad. Zwei Autowraks. Er findet etwas. Noch ein Zettel. Eine Bitte: „Hilf mir!“ thumb|leftFühle die Panik in ihm steigen. Mann ruft wieder. Wieder und wieder den Namen. Immer noch keine Antwort. Wirkt sehr verloren. Geht weiter. Will ihm folgen. Doch fühle etwas. Drehe mich um und sehe sie. Das Mädchen. Läuft kichernd zwischen die Bäume. Wie kann das sein? Ich hatte sie. Habe sie mitgenommen. Sie ist weg! Wie kann sie dort sein? Haare vor ihren Augen. Nur ihr Mund ist frei. Böses Lächeln. Etwas Finsteres umgibt sie. Folge ihr. Springe vor sie. Greife mit Tentakeln. Ins Schwarze. In die Leere. Kein Mädchen. Dennoch ein Kichern. Diabolisch. Wo? Um mich herum ist etwas. Kann nicht sagen was. Konzentriere mich. Mein Ziel: Der Mann. Springe zurück. Teleportiere mich hinter ihm her. Hole ihn ein. Scheint mich wieder zu fühlen. Realisiert, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dass ich ihn verfolge. Paranoia. Dreht sich um. In meine Richtung. Muss schnell sein. Teleportiere mich. Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Stehe hinter ihm. Dennoch scheint er meine Präsenz gespürt zu haben. Geht unsicher weiter. Schaut sich um. Bei jedem Schritt. Immer tiefer. In den dunklen Wald. Kein Mond. Kein Licht. Nur das seiner Taschenlampe. Sonst nur Dunkelheit. Verfolge ihn. Denke. Wo kam das Mädchen her? Unmöglich! Sie ist weg! Eine Täuschung? Aber ich habe sie gesehen. Und gehört. Mit meiner Fassade. Dennoch verschwunden. Muss konzentrieren. Der Mann ist weit weg. Ich folge. Als ich bei ihm bin. Stopp. Hält an. Lacht. Ist wahnsinnig geworden. Leichte Beute. Doch er macht einen Satz. Nach hinten. Zu mir. Steht vor mir. Wie kann das sein? Muss reagieren. Einzige Lösung: Angriff! Hole mit Tentakeln aus. Vier durchbohren ihn. Er grinst. Körper zergeht in schwarzem Rauch. Langsam Zweifel. Irgendetwas vernebelt. Kosmische Wahrnehmung gestört. Geist blickt durch dunkle Nebelschwaden. In ein Gesicht. Rote Augen. Böses Lächeln. Wie das des Mannes. Reiße mich zusammen. Keine Ablenkung mehr! Diese Vision. Muss sie ignorieren! Schüttle meinen Kopf. Sehe wieder den Wald vor mir. thumb|149pxthumb|left|172pxTeleportiere mich umher. Versuche den Mann wiederzufinden. Irgendwann finde ich ihn wieder. Läuft immer noch umher. Hält weitere Seite. Zackige Schrift. „Lass mich in Ruhe.“ Er erkennt die Schrift. Die seiner Tochter. Er fängt an zu rennen. Angst um sein Kind. Immer tiefer in den Wald. Bis zu altem Tanker. Findet noch einen Zettel. „Sieh nicht hin…oder es holt dich.“ Wird nun hysterisch. Kreischt. Schreit wieder: „Jessica! Jessica, wo bist du?“ Läuft hin und her. Versucht etwas zu erkennen. Hat nur etwas Licht von seiner Taschenlampe. Finsternis des Waldes zu schwarz. Langsam tastet er sich voran. Doch ich auch. Kann nur wenig erkennen. Wahrnehmung unterdrückt. Teleportiere mich. Als ich stehe bemerke ich: Bin nicht dort wo ich sein sollte. Nicht im Wald. Sondern auf einem Berg. „Was geschieht hier?“ Erneuter Versuch. Alles um mich herum. Verschwommen. Ein Tier schwebt an mir vorbei. Unterwasser! Kann nicht ertrinken. Doch…Angst. Noch ein Sprung. Dunkelheit. Nicht wie im Wald. Anders. Wabernde Umarmung. Die Finsternis um mich. Lebend. Greift nach mir. Dennoch berührt sie mich nicht. Wie Materie. Gleichzeitig nur Energie. Will schreien. Kann nicht. „Muss hier raus!“ hallt es. Und dann etwas anderes. In meinem Kopf. „Hallo…großer Mann.“ Stimme lacht. „Verschwinde! Mein freier Geist!“ Verstärke mentale Kraft. Aura müsste alles psychisch zusammenbrechen lassen. Wesen das Spielchen treibt unschädlich. Nehme mich zusammen. Konzentriert. Teleportiere. Habe den Mann eingeholt. Kauert am Boden. Zittert. Aura muss ihn auch erfasst haben. Beruhigt. Wie er, so auch Stimme. Kosmische Energie. Macht beide unschädlich. Mann krümmt sich. Hat vierten Zettel gefunden. Muss in Tunnel gewesen sein. Kreis mit zwei Kreuzen. „Es sieht immer zu.“, und „Keine Augen.“, steht darauf. Mann scheint zu verstehen. Folgt dem Weg. Achtsamer. Angespannter. Weiß jetzt. Ich verfolge ihn. Weiß, dass Tochter bei mir ist. Bei mir…war. Meine Wahrnehmung haftet auf ihm. Doch als er sich bewegt. Etwas taucht hinter ihm auf. Zwischen den Bäumen. Rote Augen. Kreise. Mesmerisierend. Hypnotisierend. Finsteres Miasma. Infames Lächeln. Verschwindet in schwarzem Dunst. Gefahr. Dort ist ein Wesen. Bosheit. Ohne Grenzen. Gefahr. Muss aufpassen. Doch. Ich ahne. thumb|198px thumb|leftAuf dem Weg. Verfolge wieder. Doch achte nicht auf Mann. Wahrnehmung haftet auf Wesen. Nehme es wahr. Uralt. Dann passiert es. Gekreuzte Wände. Schon wieder eine Seite. Zwölf mal. Ein Wort. "Nein". Teleportiere mich…und…stehe vor ihm. Alles geschieht schnell. Sekundenbruchteile. Gleichzeitig. Fühle die Angst des Mannes. Und Bosheit des Wesens. Hat mich umgelenkt. In meinem Sprung. Verwirrung. Wen fixieren? Wesen oder Mann? Mann! Doch ist geflüchtet. Schreit und läuft in den Wald. Hin zu verrosteten Tanks. Immer schneller. Teleportiere mich wieder und wieder. Findet zwischen den Stahlkesseln eine Seite. Bild von schlankem Mann zwischen Bäumen. Er versteht. Höre ihn fluchen. Rennt weiter. Haus vor uns. Alte Toiletten. Flüchtet hinein. Sackgasse. Sitzt in der Falle. Habe ihn. Habe gewonnen. Euphorie überwältigt mich.Im inneren. Springe durch die Wand. Da steht er. Weicht zurück. Stolpert. Faselt verängstig. „Bitte nicht!“ Kriecht auf dem Boden. Zurück. Gegen Wand. Eine letzte Seite. „Du kannst nicht fliehen!“ Er weint. „Wo ist meine Tochter? Bring mich zu ihr!“ Das werde ich. Bewege mich auf ihn zu. Lässt die Seiten fallen. 8 Papiere fallen. Liegen umgedreht auf dem Boden. Und dann bemerke ich es.thumb|196px Blätter sind nicht gefallen. Sind hingelegt. Auf jeder Rückseite. Buchstabe. „D“, „A“, „R“, „K“, „N“, „E“, „S“, „S“. Wie elektrische Wechselwirkung. Euphorie schlägt um. Panik! Will es schnell beenden. Es ist hier. Tentakeln greifen nach Mann. Stoppen. Kann mich nicht bewegen. Schatten liegen um mich. Kommen aus Papierseiten. Halten fest. Wie Lianen. Tentakel. Arme. Beine. Körper. Wieder Stimme. In meinem Kopf. „Hast du dich also endlich wieder erinnert?“ Ich habe. Dieses Böse. Hat mich geschaffen. Früher war ich normaler Mann. Wie er. Der der vor mir liegt. Beobachtet Szene. Hat meinen Anzug in mich eingebrannt. Mit finsterem Feuer. Hat mein Gesicht gestohlen. Hat Leere in mir erzeugt. Warum? Stimme lacht. „Weil du ähnlich bist. Du warst ein Versuch. Ein schäbiger Versuch. Du hast Proxys erzeugt…“ Ich verstehe. „Aber nun…ist die Zeit gekommen…es zu beenden.“ Infernale Schmerzen. Kopf beginnt zu brennen, zu reißen, zu schmerzen. Schlage Hände auf mein Gesicht. Platzt auf. Sehe. Sehe mit Augen. Nein. Mit Auge. Sehe den Mann…und zum ersten Mal Trauer. Trauer um seine Tochter. Doch als er Auge sieht. Trauer weicht. Angst. Er schreit. Nutzt den Moment. Rennt. Stimme nun laut im Raum. Lacht. Ruft dem Mann hinterher: „Lauf Thomas Nealey!“ thumb|left|350px Thomas Nealy flüchtete aus dem Wald. Er wurde von der Polizei aufgegriffen, als er verwirrt durch die Straßen lief, schrie und vor Angst zitterte. Immer wieder bangte er, um seine Sicherheit. Man brachte ihn in ein sicheres Verhörzimmer. Während des Interviews brach er zusammen, stammelte, weinte. Plötzlich geriet er in unheimliche Panik, da etwas hinter dem Polizisten aufgetaucht zu sein schien. Dieser verständigte, auf Grund von Nealys Reakion, seine Kollegen, bevor auch er etwas bemerkte. Zwei Schüsse wurden abgefeuert. Dies hört man auf dem Tape, dass während des Interviews mitlief und alles was in dem Raum passierte aufzeichnete. Zwei Einschusslöcher waren in der Wand. Thomas und der Polizist sind verschwunden und bis heute nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Alles was man fand, ist eine Tarotkarte. thumb|left|300px <<DARKNESS - Die Gerechtigkeit Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Teufel>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 12:53, 27. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang